1. Field of the Present Disclosure The present disclosure is directed to a hull form and system for creating a hull form that is not subject to the limitation of hull speed.
2. Related Art
A conventional displacement hull relies on the brute force of the boat's engine, which is transferred into the water via one or more propellers, to push the hull through the water. As the hull moves through the water, the water is pushed out of the way. The flow of water away from the hull creates a bow wave. The wavelength of the bow wave interacts with the waterline length of the hull, driving the hull higher in the water as the speed of the hull increases. Above a certain speed, the hull would theoretically be driven completely out of the water. In practice, of course, the hull must remain in the water, so the hull has a maximum speed it can achieve, regardless of how powerful its engine is. The actual top speed varies based on a number of factors, including the size and shape of the hull. Overall, this effect is known as the hull speed limitation.
Different solutions have been proposed to address the limitation of hull speed, but all current solutions are incomplete and limited. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 297,279 issued to Holden (hereinafter “Holden”) purports to pull the bow flow through the system. The bow is largely intact, so Holden cannot contain and manage the entirety of the system flow. Holden cannot create a wake, so the design is limited to canal boats and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,684 issued to McDonald (hereinafter “McDonald”) fails to properly accommodate or handle wave motion. Thus, McDonald will only function in relatively smooth water.